Jade Amphora of Emotions
|image=Amphora.jpg |kanji=翠玉アンフォラの七情 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Sugiyoku Anfora no Shichijou |literal english=Jade Amphora of Emotions |english tv=Amphora of the Akashic Plane |viz manga=Preeminent Amphora of Ages |game names=Broken Destiny |related tools=Kohaku no Jōhei, Benihisago |tool classification=Defensive, Supplementary |users=Namino Majikina, |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The was once a profoundly sophisticated tool used by the Old Ones over a millennia ago to seal the Ruinous Ones. Now the pot is currently in possession of Empress Majikina in which she is on the path of being the Sage of the Akashic Plane. This is a legendary tool comparable to the in both power and reverence. It is considered one of the most powerful ninja tools in existence due to its unique abilities and sealing powers. Its usage requires an astounding amount of chakra to use, its capable of draining the chakra of a non-practitioner almost instantly. The amount of chakra needed to wield the amphora is equivalent to the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths and even one of Ukyo Hara's Altar of the Titans technique. History Excerpt As a result, their high council had to purge the members of the clan's metaphysical, psychic and emotional energy because of fear. Their emotions were collected into the The Jade Amphora of Emotions located at village center. Over the course of a few centuries, the Old Ones eventually separated into multiple clans across the shinobi world and would eventually fade out of existence. Unknown to them at the time, the amount of energy put into the amphora began to grow sentience. ''-Chengdu Elder'' Abilities From this excerpt, one could assume that the amphora has the ability to seal emotional energy which would be correct. The amphora has the unique ability to seal objects based on their emotional instability. For example, emotions build and peak like the waves. It is usually our belief systems or thoughts that spark off an emotion. Only a completely apathetic person would be immune to the amphora's affects, one completely devoid of any emotion aspects, such as Asu's Malebogia Technique and Asu's Amalgamation Technique. High concentrations of negative energy would activate the amphora remotely on the accusers with the effect of a large silver cord sprouting from the amphora to grab on to the opponent and pull their emotional energy into it. This process happens extremely fast, as the pot glows white from activation, it eclipses the area behind it in contrasting light. High instability levels of greed, despair, envy, fear, lust, melancholy, sloth, pride, pleasure, doubt, hate, and pain will cause the opponent to be sealed within the jar. Aspects created out of these concepts will be sealed instantly if in the vicinity of the jar. This means any being created out of these negative emotions or any being with negative intentions behind it is able to be sealed. At this moment, there is no limit to the number of beings that can be sealed at a time. With this understanding, this amphora could potentially seal an entire village all at once, with silver coils sprouting at and attaching themselves to the negative emotions wanting to be sealed. The result from this tool is that the opponents are sealed indefinitely inside the amphora until the user decides to release them. As of current knowledge, there is no limit on how many people or creatures can be sealed inside the amphora. Their is a potential use that Namino hopes to inquire with the amphora. Category:SahaTo Category:Tools Category:Ninja Tools